Promise To Believe
by ISungyi
Summary: Jalan di depan tidak selamanya indah tanpa hambatan. Namun dengan kepercayaan. Semua hambatan itu akan hilang semudah angin menerbangkan kertas dan menjatuhkannya ke atas tanah / KYUMIN YAOI / ONESHOOT/ DLDR / KEEP CALM AND LOVE KYUMIN /


**_Isungyi a.k.a billy quint present_**

**~PROMISE TO BELIEVE~**

**Kyumin Fanfiction**

**Genre : YAOI Rommance**

**Rate : T to M**

**Warning : YAOI, BL, Typo(s), Soft Nc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

November 2013. Musim dingin sudah dimulai sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Angin malam terasa lebih dingin dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Hampir tak ada seorangpun yang berani keluar malam di saat seperti ini. Jangankan keluar, membuka jendelapun mereka enggan. Tetapi tidak untuk pemuda manis ini. Udara dingin, dengan angin yang berhembus menyentuh wajahnya menjadi saat yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu sebagai saat favoritnya.

Lee Sungmin masih setia bersandar di depan balkon kamarnya, menatap gelapnya malam yang bertahtahkan ribuan bintang sebagai hiasannya. Tangan kanannya membawa segelas _wine_ mahal sebagai teman pengusir rasa kesepiannya. Sesekali pemuda tampan itu menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya sebelum meneguk cairan merah itu hingga masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya.

Lee Sungmin, seorang artis terkenal dengan segudang talenta. Memilih menghabiskan malamnya sendirian di depan balkon kamarnya disbanding berhura-hura di klub malam. Tak peduli sepenat apapun dia, sekesal apapun dia, sebotol _wine,_ angin malam dan ribuan bintang adalah satu-satunya hal yang dibutuhkannya. Dan tentu saja pelukan seseorang dipinggangnya.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil ketika memikirkannya. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu tentang hal itu. Bahkan semua member Super Junior pun tidak. Kecuali seseorang. Yah,, Sungmin tidak mungkin bisa menyembunyikan hal tersebut dari orang itu, karena diakui atau tidak, orang itulah yang membuat Sungmin begitu bergantung kepadanya. Terutama di malam-malam dingin seperti sekarang.

Sungmin kembali meneguk cairan merah yang ada di dalam gelasnya. Memikirkan orang itu membuat jantung Sungmin tiba-tiba berdebar kencang bercampur sesak. Sungmin tidak bisa memungkiri adanya letupan-letupan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan pada hubungan terlarang ini. Namun di sisi lain ia juga tidak bisa menutupi rasa khawatir yang sewaktu-waktu menyerang bathinnya. Adakalanya, Sungmin ingin menyerah untuk kebahagiaan yang sesaat itu. Namun orang itu selalu bisa menariknya kembali dan membuatnya percaya bahwa cinta mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kadang Sungmin berpikir bahwa itu adalah sebuah ucapan klise untuk membuatnya bertahan. Namun Sungmin tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya dia menginginkan kebahagiaan itu bisa ia kecap pada akhirnya tanpa ada lagi rasa kekhawatiran. Tetapi apakah itu mungkin terjadi?

Satu tarikan nafas membawa pemuda tampan itu kembali pada kenyataan. Dunia ini bukanlah sebuah negeri dongeng yang selalu berakhir dengan kata bahagia. Adakalanya yang terjadi adalah hal-hal yang paling tidak kita inginkan. Seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ketika Ryeowook memberikannya sebuah selebaran-selebaran dengan gambar yang membuatnya tercengang.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_ kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ryeowook saat itu. Sungmin tahu ekspresinya saat itu pasti sangat pucat sampai-sampai _dongsaengnya_ itu mencemaskan keadaanya. Sungmin tidak bisa memikirkan satu katapun untuk menjawab kecemasan Ryeowook. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul sembari menepuk bahu Ryeowook dan pergi meninggalkan member yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya tanpa berbalik. Ia sengaja mengeraskan sedikit suaranya agar Ryeowook bisa mendengarnya dengan baik.

"Tentu saja. Aku tahu _hyung_ akan baik-baik saja." Ryeowook membalas dengan sedikit lebih kencang. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian kembali melangkah meninggalkan sang _magnae_ dibelakang. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam erat lembaran-lembaran yang tadi ditunjukkan Ryeowook kepadanya. Meski ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia memilih untuk membawa lembaran itu bersamanya.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Udara semakin dingin seolah siap membekukan tulang-tulang yang terbungkus kulit tipis manusia. Sungmin merasakan kedua matanya semakin terasa berat. Entah karena malam yang sudah terlalu larut ataukah karena pengaruh jumlah kadar alkohol yang ia konsumsi terlalu banyak, Sungmin nyaris saja kehilangan keseimbangannya jika saja seseorang tidak lebih dulu menarik pinggangnya.

Sungmin membuka kedua matanya yang nyaris tertutup. _Namja_ manis itu berusaha memfokuskan jarak pandangnya. Ia bisa melihat seorang pemuda jangkung telah berdiri di depannya, menunjukkan raut kecemasan yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Satu-satunya orang yang memiliki kunci cadangan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. _Magnae _Super Junior, Cho Kyuhyun. Adik sekaligus kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi Sungmin dengan tangannya yang bebas. Iris _obsidiannya_ menatap lurus menyelami manik_ onyx_ Sungmin. "Sudah berapa lama kau berada di luar? Lihatlah tubuhmu hampir membeku. Kau ingin sakit _eoh?"_

Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam melalui hidung, kepala cantiknya menggeleng pelan membantah tuduhan Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau baru pulang?" Tanya Sungmin berusaha mencairkan kecemasan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. _namja_ tampan itu membimbing tubuh Sungmin untuk memutar membelakanginya. Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya melingkari tubuh Sungmin dari belakang. Pemuda tampan itu menempelkan wajahnya di sekitar ceruk leher Sungmin sambil sesekali mengecupnya ringan.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan sedikitpun tubuh Sungmin dari kungkungan tubuhnya.

"Kau sengaja tidak mengatakannya kepadaku?" Sungmin balik bertanya.

Kyuhyun mengehentikan cumbuannnya di sekitar leher Sungmin, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengatakan hal itu kepadamu." Jawabnya jujur sembari mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin.

"Kau membuatku terlihat bodoh di depan Ryeowook. Kau tahu aku benci menjadi orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku." Ujarnya penuh penyesalan.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya. Sejenak ia membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Jika kau keberatan" Kyuhyun memecah keheningan, "Aku akan membatalkannya."

Sungmin sontak membuka kedua matanya, "Kau gila." Sergahnya kemudian. Sungmin bisa merasakan Kyuhyun tengah terkekeh dibelakangnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya jika kau menginginkannya." Tantang Kyuhyun meremehkan.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah memintamu untuk melakukan itu, Cho." Kyuhyun kembali terdiam. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh Ming. Satu kata saja kau bilang 'jangan', maka aku benar-benar tidak akan melakukannya."

Sungmin mencoba berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh setiap inchi wajah Kyuhyun. "Aku percaya kepadamu Kyu." lirih Sungmin sebelum kecupan lembut dan hangat mendarat di bibir tebal Kyuhyun dan menguncinya. Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin menguasai ciumannya. _Namja_ tampan itu hanya berusaha terus memegangi pinggul Sungmin untuk menahan keseimbangannya agar tidak terjatuh saat berjinjit untuk menciumnya.

Sungmin membuka kedua matanya dan menatap iris kelam Kyuhyun yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianati kepercayaanmu Ming. Terima kasih sudah mau percaya kepadaku."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. Kyuhyun mengusap lembut wajah manis Sungmin. _Namja_ tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin kemudian meraup bibir lembut kekasihnya itu. Sungmin berusaha membalas ciuman Kyuhyun sebisanya. _Namja_ manis itu melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun untuk memudahkan Kyuhyun menyentuh seluruh sudut bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menuntun tubuh Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Pengaruh alkohol nampkanya membuat Sungmin pasrah ketika Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya ketika Sungmin mulai kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Kedua _hezelnya_ menatap Sungmin tajam dengan hasrat yang terpendam. Sungmin yang memahami makna tatapan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis di depan kekasihnya.

"Ming, benarkah aku boleh melakukannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun nyaris tak percaya.

Sungmin mengusap lembut rambut tebal Kyuhyun, "Aku sangat siap untukmu Kyu. Lakukanlah." Ucap Sungmin mempersilahkan.

Kyuhyun tak butuh banyak waktu untuk membawa Sungmin dalam kenikmatan yang sama bersama dengannya. _Namja_ tampan itu memperlakukan Sungmin dengan begitu lembut meski malam ini bukanlah malam yang pertama bagi keduanya. Suara desahan serta raungan kenikmatan menghiasi malam panjang mereka dalam satu irama eksotis di kegiatan percintaan mereka. Sungmin melengkungkan tubuhnya ketika kejantanan Kyuhyun berhasil masuk dan menyentuh pusat dirinya. Pemuda manis itu terus mengelukan nama Kyuhyun ketika klimaksnya datang dan membawanya terbang nyaris ke surga.

Kyuhyun kembali menciumi seluruh tubuh dan wajah Sungmin ketika sesi percintaan mereka telah berakhir. Pemuda jangkung itu mengangkat tubuh Sungmin agar berbaring dekat di dalam pelukannya.

"Sungmin"

"Hm~"

"Kau sudah tidur?"

"Hampir."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. "Apa yang kau lakukan jika orang-orang kembali mengungkin tentang skandal hubungan 'kami' setelah ini?"

Sungmin kembali membuka matanya yang nyaris terpejam. Dia tahu arti kata 'kami' yang dimaksud bukanlah dia dengan Kyuhyun, melainkan wanita yang menjadi lawan main Kyuhyun dalam drama musical terbarunya. Sungmin juga sudah mengantisipasi hal itu. Dia tahu cepat atau lambat skandal itu akan kembali menjadi bahan perbincangan di Korea. Bahkan mungkin di seluruh dunia.

"Sungmin, apa kau mendengarku?"

_Namja _manis itu mengangguk pelan, "_Ne._ aku mendengarmu." Jawab Sungmin seadanya.

"Apa kau akan sakit jika mendengar skandal itu lagi?"

Sungmin memutar tubuh polos dan menghadap ke arah Kyuhyun, "Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku percaya kepadamu? Apa kau meragukan perkataanku?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat kemudian kembali menatap Sungmin. "Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat kesedihan di mata itu." Kyuhyun mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin. "Aku hanya ingin melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari sana, bukan kesedihan karena diriku."

Sungmin menarik nafasnya panjang kemudian tersenyum simpul ke arah Kyuhyun. "Asalkan hati ini tetap milikku. Maka mata ini tidak akan pernah memancarkan kesedihan karena dirimu."

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang bergerak memutar di atas dada Kyuhyun kemudian mengecupnya lembut. "Bukan hanya hatiku yang menjadi milikmu Ming. Tetapi semua yang ada di dalam diriku ini adalah milikmu. Kau tidak perlu meragukan itu."

"Aku tidak pernah meragukan itu. Aku tahu kau hanya mencintaiku dan aku pun juga merasakan hal yang sama kepadamu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Pemuda jangkung itu segera menarik tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. "Terima kasih sayang. Terima kasih karena kau masih mau bertahan bersamaku." Sungmin tersenyum dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Dua orang keturnan adam itu kembali mengikat cinta mereka dalam sebuah kepercayaan. Satu kata yang berarti segalanya bagi mereka. Satu kata yang membuat mereka tetap bertahan selama 7 tahun lamanya.

.

.

.

**_Angin dingin berhembus melalui balkon kamar yang mereka biarkan terbuka. Lembaran kertas yang berisi foto promosi drama musical terbaru Kyuhyun dibiarkan saja terbang terbawa angin malam hingga keluar. Jalan di depan tidak selamanya indah tanpa hambatan. Namun dengan kepercayaan. Semua hambatan itu akan hilang semudah angin menerbangkan kertas dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah._**

.

.

.

**_Sebenernya saya kurang suka disebut galau gara-gara berita musical itu_**

**_Kkkkkkkkk_**

**_Rasa benci saya yang nyampe ke ubun-ubun kadang bikin saya lepas kendali…._**

**_FF ini dibuat karena saya memang ingin buat FF_**

**_Thanks for reading ^^_**

**_KEEP CALM AND LOVE KYUMIN_**

**_KEEP CALM AND BELIEVE KYUMIN_**

**_(Sby, 131126)_**


End file.
